Paw Patrol: Dimensional Mayhem
Summary This is a video game for computer by Shado supreme. It is somewhat based on the Lego Dimensions game. Controls Up arrow key: Move forward. Right Arrow Key: Move right. Bottom arrow key: Move back. Left arrow key: Move left. W Key: Jump/ fly. Shift Key: Change character/ get in and out of vehicle/ change suit. 1 key: Use basic attack. 2 Key: Use heavy attack. 3 Key: Use charge attack. Spacebar: Attack/ charge the charge attack. 4 Key: Use special ability/ attack. G Key: Pick up/ put down. Will add more soon....... Guide Enemypedia: Characters: Chase: Good Guy. Chase type characters are good all rounders capable of traversing blue obstacle areas and following scent trails. Paw Patrol: This is the basic Chase, capable of switching between his police officer and super spy gear. Police Officer: Hp: 4 Speed: Medium. Tennis Ball Launcher/ Punch: Basic attack. Deals 1 damage. Net Trap/ Kick: Heavy attack. Deals 2 damage and traps enemy for 5 seconds. Cooldown time: 3 seconds. Tennis Ball Barrage/ Smash: Charge attack. Deals 3 damage. Charge time: 5 seconds. Megaphone Blast/ Traverse Obstacle Area/ light dark area/ Follow scent: Special attack/ ability. Megaphone Blast deals 4 damage and has a cooldown time of 5 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, using his light to enter dark areas, following scents. Super Spy: Hp: 3 Speed: Fast. Punch: Basic attack. Deals 1 damage. Kick: Heavy attack. Deals 2 damage. Cooldown time: 3 seconds. Smash: Charge attack. Deals 3 damage. Charge time: 5 seconds. Smoke Bomb/ Traverse Obstacle Area/ Use X- ray or night vision/ Use Zipline/ Deploy Suction boots/ Follow Scent: Smoke bomb deals 4 damage and clouds the area in smoke for 15 seconds, preventing enemies from seeing or attacking. Cooldown time: 5 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, using X- ray points, using zipline points, walking up walls, seeing in dark areas, traversing stealth areas, following scents. Cyber: This Chase hails from the cyberverse and is a robot. He has sufficient HP and powerful attacks. Hp: 5, can regenerate 1 every 7 seconds. Speed: Medium, can fly. Robo Punch: Basic attack, deals 2 damage. Missile Salvo/ robo kick: Heavy attack. Deals 3 damage. Cooldown time: 4 seconds. Laser Eyes/ Robo Smash: Charge attack. Deals 4 damage. Charge time: 5 seconds. Core blast/ Hack: Special attack/ ability. Core blast deals 5 damage and has a charge time of 6 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, flight, hacking into tech terminals. Noir: A little less friendly than other Chases, but just as powerful. Hp: 5 Speed: Medium. Pistol shot/ Brass Knuckle Punch: Basic attack, deals 2 damage. Kick: Heavy attack, deals 3 damage, cool down time is 4 seconds Smash: Charge attack, deals 4 damage, charge time is 5 seconds. Noir Knockout/ Enter or Exit Noir area/ Follow Scent: Deals 10 damage, knocks enemy unconscious for 3 minutes, charge time is 10 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle areas, traversing Noir areas, following scents. Battle: This Chase lives for the thrill of the fight, as do most in the battleverse. Hp: 3 Speed: Fast, hold an arrow key for super speed. Star Shuriken Throw/ Punch: Basic attack, deals 1 damage. Star Saber Slice: Heavy attack, deals 2 damage, cool down time is 3 seconds. Star Smash: Charge attack, deals 5 damage, charge time is 3 seconds. Star Blast/ Enter or Exit Stealth Area/ follow scent/ turn invisible: Star Blast deals 8 damage and blinds all nearby enemies for 6 seconds, charge time is 5 seconds. Abilities: Traversing blue obstacle and stealth areas, following scents, turning invisible, using super speed. Medieval: Sir Chase of the Star is mighty indeed, even though he might not be the quickest of the Chases. Hp: 6 Armor: 2 Speed: Slow Sword Slash: Basic attack, deals 3 damage. Kick: Heavy attack, deals 4 damage, cool down time is 5 seconds. Shield Dash: Charge attack, deals 5 damage, charge time is 7 seconds. Star Strike: Deals 10 damage, charge time is 10 seconds. Abilities: Following scents, traversing blue obstacle areas. Steam: Marshall: Good guy. Marshalls specialize in attack, healing and jumping really high................. and also clumsiness during cutscenes. Paw Patrol: Regular Marshall, capable of switching between Fire fighter and medic. Fire Fighter: Hp: 4 Speed: Medium Punch: Basic attack, deals 2 damage. Water Blast/ Kick: Heavy attack, deals 3 damage, cool down time is 4 seconds. Smash: Charge attack, deals 4 damage, charge time is 5 seconds. Rocky: Skye: Zuma: Rubble: Ryder: Tundra: Talon: Walkthrough Level 1: New friends and explanations. Story: (the paw patrol is playing pup pup boogie 2) (they hear a strange noise outside and go to see) (a blue portal opens and a robotic german shepherd, a cockapoo on a motorcycle and a dalmatian with spiky grey armor and a red visor tumble out) (the pups exit) Talon: Who are you, mates? (the robot german shepherd gets up) Robot German Shepherd: My name is Chase. Chase: What? No, I'm Chase. Chase (cyberverse): So am I. Let me explain: There are a bunch of co existing dimensions, each has their own versions of us. I'm from the Cyberverse and these are Noirverse Skye and Battleverse Marshall. Skye (noirverse): Sup. Marshall (battleverse): Hello. Talon: Ok, then what are you mates doing here? Skye (noirverse): Theres this pup, calls himself "Mah heem, the living chaos". Chase (cyberverse): He's been using this white tipped spear to punch holes across the dimensions. As a result things are getting all mixed up. Chase: What do you mean? (before cyber chase can answer, they hear an alarm coming from the town) (they run to the cliff and see smoke rising from a building) Chase (cyberverse): Like that......... probably. Marshall: We better go tell Ryder................. (they all run into the lookout, with both of the marshalls tripping on falling but being stopped by talon) Marshall (battleverse): Haha, good old Talon. (one elevator scene later) Ryder: Ok, pups- Oh, who are your new friends? Chase: These are Cyberverse Chase, Noirverse Skye and Battleverse Marshall. Ryder: .......... what? Chase (cyberverse): We'll explain later. Ryder: Oohhkay, Chase- er, uh, Chase''s, ''I need you to catch the criminals that are robbing the bank. Skye (noirverse): I'm going with them. I need to punch something............... in the face. Ryder: Ok, uh, Marshalls, non tough Skye, I need you to put out the fires that have mysteriously been caused. Chase (cyberverse): Probably by the transdimensional portals. Ryder: Ok. Alright, paw patrol is on a roll! Gameplay: Marshall drives himself and Battle Marshall to the town. Afterwards, Chase, Noir Skye and Cyber Chase find the thugs, who are from the Noirverse, beat them up and arrest them. Elsewhere, Battleverse Marshall uses his cloning ability to help put out all the fires. They then all rally at the town square. Story: Ryder: Great job, pups! Skye (noir): No problem. Marshall (battleverse): Happy to help. Chase (cyberverse): Now, if it isn't too much to ask, could you help us? (all of the sudden, a massive portal opens above city hall and an indigo labrador wearing a orange, spiky skull, wielding a spear with a white, glowing tip and riding on a rock kept afloat by a paw that swirling with red energy exits) Mah Heem: Behold, Mah Heem, the living chaos! Talon: Doesn't look like we have to much of a choice, robo Chase. (talon launches a missile at mah heem, but mah heem notices it and destroys it with an energy blast) Mah Heem: Fools! You cannot defeat me with your pathetic rockets! Talon: We'll see about that, mate.............. Gameplay: Mah Heem uses his spear to open portals and swarm the square with noirverse thugs, medeivalverse orcs and cyberverse drones. Chase uses his super spy zipline gets Talon to a roof besides Mah Heem, who Cyber Chase then knocks off his rock with a missile salvo. Story: Mah Heem: Impossible! (chase and talon zipline down) Talon: Think our rockets are so pathetic now, mate? Mah Heem: Your world will burn for this! (he grabs his spear and lifts it above his head) (it shoots out for bolts of lighting which create for portals and suck the paw patrollers into them) Level 2: Retaking the Cyber Tower and saving Cyber Skye: Story: (in a metal alleyway, a blue portal opens) (chase, cyber chase, tundra and zuma fall out) Tundra: Ouch. Where are we? Chase (cyberverse): Adventure Bay........... my Adventure Bay........... or whats left of it........ (they walk out and see a futuristic adventure bay now in ruins) Zuma: I- Is this what Mah Heem will due to our Adventuwe Bay? Chase (cyberverse): This is what he does to every world: Teleports the defenders away, then destroys it.............. ????: Chase! (they look over and see a robot bulldog running over to them) Cyber Chase: Rubble! Cyber Rubble: Good to see you again. I see you've brought friends. Cyber Chase: Yep. Their rescuers. Cyber Rubble: Good, because Mah Heem's minions have Skye locked up in the Cyber Tower! Cyber Chase: What?! Cyber Rubble: Me and Battleverse Rocky have been trying to save her, but we're just not strong enough. Chase: Well now you've got help. Lets go free Cyber Skye! Gameplay: After fighting through a couple fields of enemies, clearing some obstacles and hacking some tech terminals, the team finally get to the Cyber Tower, the Cyberverse's version of the Lookout. Story: Chase: Whoa. So this is your version of the Lookout? Cyber Chase: Yep. Cyber Rubble: Cyber Skye should be inside. ????: ROAR! Tundra: What. Was. That?! ????: ROAR! (from behind the cyber tower, a large, robot creature flies up on two dragon like wings) (it has the head and wings of a dragon, but the rest of it is centipede and the whole thing is robotic) Robot Centipedgon: ROAR! Gameplay: After dodging some lightning blasts from the robot centipedgon's mouth, Cyber Rubble uses his super strength to pile some hover cars on top of each other, then Chase distracts the centepedgon with his light while Cyber Chase takes out one of its wings with a missile salvo. The centepedgon falls to the ground and begins crawling around. Zumba, Tundra, Cyber Chase and Battle Rocky get the beast to the edge, Chase stops it with his light and Cyber Rubble uses his super strength to push it off the cliff. It uses its one wing to fly back up, however, and the process must be repeated again, though this time it is slightly harder. When Cyber Rubble pushes it off a second time, it manages to cling on with its two front legs, spewing lightning from its mouth. Chase once again distracts it with his light while the other pry it's claws from the cliff, sending it falling towards the sea. Story: Robot Centepedgon: Rawr. (it opens a portal with a white lightning bolt) (in the regular paw patrol dimension) (mah heem is standing on a hill) (all of the sudden, the centepedgon falls of a portal) Mah Heem: Wha!? What has happened to you, my pet? Will add more soon...........